


Redemption

by yyl9739



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 教皇伯爵PWP，S1E6劇情延伸。





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> CWT52 無料，自割腿肉的教皇伯爵。  
OOC嚴重，很汙，慎入。

盧坡的掙扎漸弱，水面如沸騰的氣沫遽減。良知與對聖父的順從在里亞李奧心中拉扯，最終仍由本善勝出。  
「聖父！上帝是仁慈的……」  
然而他的所為所言卻太過魯莽，教皇的怒火轉朝向里亞李奧傾瀉。  
「你膽敢質疑我？」  
本能的退離毫無作用，冰冷堅硬的寶石磕上眉骨時濺散出自浴池的水花，里亞李奧在接連打擊下摔跌在地。他卑弱膽怯地向上看去，盛怒的教皇目光如熾，恐懼自肌膚底層向外佈生。  
「毀滅麥地奇，或者我毀滅你們。所有人離開這裡！」  
窸窸窣窣的微響充斥空曠的浴間，眾人沉默地踩著快步離去。里亞李奧掙扎從地上支起身軀時，卻又遭教皇的威嚴定格原處。「吉羅拉莫，你留下。」  
深知教皇意圖的里亞李奧止不住甚微的顛顫，多納蒂在伯爵身上窺見她所熟悉的氛圍，因而在與里亞李奧擦身而過時投去同情的眼神，不料卻引發教皇更猛烈的暴怒。擲碎於腳下的琉璃酒杯發出巨大的亮響，多納蒂只得垂眼，加緊腳步離開浴間。  
沉重的門扉閉起，發出咿啞的悶音，里亞李奧將自己調整為順從的跪姿，俯首等候聖父的指示。教皇緩慢踱至里亞李奧面前，一把抓起後腦的髮絲，強迫里亞李奧仰起頭顱，赤裸的教皇將垂軟的下體朝他臉上頂去。  
「張嘴。」  
里亞李奧的視線與教皇相接，半闔的眼目裡些許驚惶尚未退淨，卻由更多不可言說的迷濛佔據，順服與情慾摻雜，跪倒於地的伯爵近乎虔誠地張口，主動將面前的性器含入。里亞李奧的溫馴無疑取悅了年長的男人，教皇滿意地輕笑，將里亞李奧的頭顱壓向自己的胯間。  
濕熱的口腔謹慎地將陰莖全數納入，黏膩的舌頭靈活舔舐逐漸硬脹的陽具，里亞李奧輕輕吸引、收緊舌根，軟蠕的咽喉擠壓上龜頭，教皇舒爽的嘆息鼓舞他更賣力伺候。里亞李奧將性器吐出，以同樣熱腫的唇片輕輕蹭摩，水光閃爍的大眼裡是最純真的討好。  
他再度將陰莖吞回，略為俯低的身姿使性器得進到更深的黏膜處，異物抵上喉頭引起嘔吐的反射，收縮的軟肉卻賦予口內柱體強烈的刺激，教皇沉醉而享受的神情促使里亞李奧將不適壓下，被使用的事實令他感到滿足。  
只要能使聖父歡欣，他願做任何事情。里亞李奧貪婪地將陰莖吞得更深，他樂作父親的婊子。  
教皇略帶輕佻地拍擊里亞李奧鼓起的頰側，性器從里亞李奧順從地大張的口腔裡滑出，拉牽出細長的唾絲。年長者黯下的眼神盡是威嚴，近乎實體的掃視激起里亞李奧更澎湃的興奮。  
「我相信你完成了你的日課。」  
里亞李奧渾身發顫，怯懦地望向教皇的面容，嘴角揚起充滿情慾的弧度卻洩漏真實的期待。里亞李奧緩慢解開衣扣，依序將身上的衣物褪去，脫下下褲時因跪姿而格外艱難，磨蹭多時後才將其扯落。里亞李奧抬頭，確認教皇未因他的愚鈍慍怒，才在父長的注視下緩緩坐起，雙腿大張以向他展現由華美聖物搪塞的後庭。因興奮而不斷縮闔的穴口將雕刻精細的金質十字向體內送入，深埋的串珠也因此反覆搡壓在腸腔。  
里亞李奧顫抖著捏掐上鑲嵌華貴珠寶的十字架，小心翼翼地將念珠緩緩向外扯出，集中專注造成過度敏銳的感受，在每顆精雕圓滑的珠粒拔離時掀起快感的浪潮。微啟的唇間吐出黏膩的浪吟，腿根因累加的舒爽發軟顫慄，思維溺滯在肉體的歡愉中。里亞李奧恍惚間停下的動作引來觀者的不滿，教皇搶過里亞李奧手中的飾物，一把將剩餘的串珠全數拉出，倏地迸發的刺激將里亞李奧推至極樂，意識回復之時，擅自射精的恐懼瀰漫全身。他微微支起上身，以眼神向前方審視的教皇求饒。  
「親愛的孩子，我饒恕你。現在，轉過去趴好。」  
呻吟在里亞李奧喉間滾動，遵從教皇的指示，撐起殘餘高潮快感而遲鈍的四肢，笨拙地如獸物四足伏地。他主動放軟腰部，蹶起的臀片間露出泛潤水光的穴口，方才還為玫瑰念珠塞填的軟肉尚且柔彈熱軟。里亞李奧已做好交媾的準備，因即將被插入的認知而期待。  
圓潤溫熱的龜頭將穴口泌出的粘液塗抹開，隨柱體的摩擦遍及股縫，偶爾戳弄至會陰與前方的陰囊，麻癢濕黏的撩撥灼燒里亞李奧僅剩無多的理智，他放聲高吟，哀求他的父賜與恩典。  
「父親……求您……啊！」  
獲得盼求已久的進入時，里亞李奧無法克制地甜叫，為神的代言者對他展露的仁慈痛哭流涕。他狂喜地隨律動的節奏迎合，在罪無可赦的褻瀆裡感受神的恩典與救贖，忤逆自大的罪過因他的獻身而淨化。里亞李奧將體內的陰莖咬得更緊，與聖父合一的歡愉融進他蓬勃的血流裡，下體每次抽插皆搏發最純粹的感激。  
然而過於主動的姿態卻惹來教皇的警告，用力甚猛的摑掌落在臀上，尖銳的痛楚令里亞李奧哀嚎，不住的淚流淌過面頰。低沉而飽脹性慾的嗓音鑽入里亞李奧耳中，又激起一陣被支配的酥麻。  
「收斂，我的孩子，你不該表現得像廉價的妓女。」  
里亞李奧嗚咽，壓制擺動腰臀的欲望，撐起顫動痠軟的大腿與手臂，重新接納他作物件的本職，任聖父將他全然擺弄。他的明理換來相應的獎勵，更加深入的挺弄頂上埋於腸肉的前列腺，海潮般洶湧的快意幾乎使里亞李奧昏厥，唾液在失神時自嘴角淌落，沿仰起而緊繃的脖頸線條緩緩下流。  
快感充斥全身，追求性愉悅的本能得到充分滿足，里亞李奧不斷高吟，黏軟的甜叫呼喊正操幹他的父的名號，飄然的麻爽昇騰為飽盈的幸福感。他喜悅地感受性器在體內的摩擦與撞擊，猛然為外物扼制呼吸時反射地瑟縮交合處的肌肉。自他體內取出的玫瑰念珠套勒在頸部，里亞李奧因輕微的不暢而呃啊悲鳴。  
「吉羅拉莫，知道你做錯了什麼嗎？」  
教皇將手中的珠串收緊，迫使里亞李奧將頭部向後仰起，如同遭韁繩扯牽的大犬。漫上的罪惡感與懊悔化作無盡的淚痕，里亞李奧在哭泣裡向他敬愛的父尋求依賴。「我太過自大，擅用神的名義頂撞您，呃——！」  
串物掐勒得更緊的力勁，顯示此非教皇所期望的回答，里亞李奧卻再無法思考其他可能的原因。他只能無助地哀噎，昏脹在缺氧裡轉蛻為異樣而深刻的舒適，踩踏在死亡與情慾的邊際遊走。痛苦的嗚咽變質成享受的甜蜜，窒息將里亞李奧領入出神的殿堂。  
教皇持續以陰莖捅抽里亞李奧的穴口，拉縱的念珠將年輕男子的性命左右於手中。他近乎無情地觀視里亞李奧沉溺於性事的神情，在沸騰的慾念漲撐至高峰時宣讀。  
「聖父。你總是忘記你的位置，親愛的孩子，就像現在，依舊認不明白你的身分。但神是仁慈的，因此——」  
教皇向前傾下身軀，在里亞李奧耳後輕聲唸道。  
「吉羅拉莫，我准許你高潮。」  
被允許的釋放迎來滅頂，隨重新灌入肺腔的氧氣爆發，近似瀕死的體驗令里亞李奧尖叫，電流竄入神經末梢後癱瘓肢體，軟倒貼地的上身不住抽搐。教皇在他體內又抽插數下後，亦將稀黏的精液注入，些許白濁在拔出陰莖時漏流而出。年長者手握性器，將上頭殘餘的體液隨意抹擦在里亞李奧臀瓣上，以為清理，隨後便拾起掉落於地的華麗長袍，從容披穿上身。  
里亞李奧尚半俯於地，沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，在失焦的眼擷取到停立於前方的人影後，費力將疲軟的身軀挺起。教皇向他伸出右掌，象徵身分的碩大寶石正戴飾在上，里亞李奧虔誠親吻迎上，他知道那是聖父願意再次接納他的表徵。透支的體力使他無法支撐向前探伸的姿態，於是里亞李奧吻上寶石後再次趴倒在地，氣喘吁吁。  
「除掉麥地奇，吉羅拉莫，別再讓我失望。」  
踢踹上胸肩的力道不重，更多的是聖父對他鄙棄與警告，里亞李奧卻因此顫抖不已。門扉開闔的聲響後，與外隔絕的浴間裡僅存他急促的呼吸。里亞李奧緩緩將手探去下身，怯怕地纏握上再度微硬的性器。  
悔懊與罪惡隨撸動的手勢滋長，教皇眼底冷冽的漠然，延燒成予里亞李奧無盡喜悅的獎賞。聖父直視著他，而他因父親的鄙夷感受快樂。


End file.
